


Baby, the Stars Shine Bright

by EvilMuffins



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Drabble, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-11-22 12:02:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11379801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilMuffins/pseuds/EvilMuffins
Summary: A (slightly less than rule-abiding) picnic under the stars.





	Baby, the Stars Shine Bright

**Author's Note:**

  * For [prosodiical](https://archiveofourown.org/users/prosodiical/gifts).



“They allow outside food into the planetarium?” Yusuke asked, louder than necessary as usual, drawing disapproving looks.

 “They don’t.” Akira reached into his bag, pulling out a bento along with a thermos, both of which he passed to his boyfriend seated beside him. “Here.”

“Ah! Truly, this is what thievery is all about!” Yusuke responded, only somewhat more quietly, before sipping at the coffee (with extra love added, of course).

“You’re thinking of smuggling," Akira responded, " _This_ is thievery.”

With that, Akira stole a kiss as the lights dimmed, the artificial stars the only witnesses to a crime of passion.


End file.
